debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Politics is the topic
politics is the topic - 10/30/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/politics-is-the-topic/1/) Instigator: james94 (Pro) Contender: mmadderom (Con) Round 1 james94: "I believe john edwards is the #1 contender. His views on Irag is pretty strong. He nail hillery clinton on lying." mmadderom: "How is John the "#1 contender"? He's a distant 3rd in most polls I've seen just in the Democratic primaries. We are talking about a man who isn't real sure what he believes, who lost re-election in his own home state, who really has nothing for a public service record, and whose greatest claim to fame is being an ambulance chasing personal injury lawyer. THIS is the man you believe is the #1 contender to become the next President of the United States?" Round 2 james94: "I beleive that John Edwards is the best man to win. Mrs. clinton is double standard.There is one point that none of the candidates did not bring out and that was gas regulation. Gas keeps going up because our president not willing to take a stand against this.We are going to have major problems in our country because we don't have a govt that is working together.Bush is the worst president we had in the united States.He is leaving and leaving a big mess behind him.We continue to go this route and we will leave the problems to our children.Plus if you look back at american history a poor man has never been president. why because our govt is corrupted." mmadderom: "You believe John Edwards is the best man to win what? The Democratic primary? Highly unlikely. The Presidency? I think the Republicans would LOVE to see Edwards as the challenger. A man who can't carry his own state can't win, and John won't carry his home state in the primaries, let alone the general election. Gas keeps going up because Oil prices keep going up. What "stand" do you want the President to take? Oil continues to go up for several reasons, starting with demand being at an all-time high and even at max production there is an inability to meet demand. We also don't have enough refineries to produce gasoline, again creating a supply vs. demand problem. The reason we don't have enough refineries has nothing to do with the POTUS, however. It is Congress that has prevented approving additional refineries. Bush has been nothing close to the worst POTUS, but that's another debate. I'm not sure what "mess" you refer to or what makes you think we are leaving these problems to our children. Both Johnson and Carter created and left FAR more problems around the world than the Bush Admin. We just didn't have CNN giving sound bites every 5 minutes about them. I'm not sure what you are getting at on the poor-man President = corrupt Gov't thing. Since the position generally requires a pretty high degree of education, it's probably best no "poor man" has ever won the Presidency, don't you think? I don't want some uneducated person holding the most powerful position in the world, do you?" Round 3 james94: "IT's time for a real change and edwards is the man to get the job done. He wants our boys from irag to come home.Hillery clinton has proven over and over to be double standard but edwards has done nothing but told the truth.With obama he has proven that he is not ready for the job. Edwards is also sole believer in not giving immigrants a license in the United States.Like I say the only thing the candidates didn't say we need to regulate gas. Edwards has his plans and is well qualify to run this country.The other candidates no, because they don't know what edwards knows.Edwards is a top runner, if you remember they said john kerry was not but he won the democratic party.John edwards will prove to be the best man for the job.If we vote otherwise our country is in trouble." mmadderom: "The problem with that is Edwards has done nothing to "get the job done" when he was in public service. His voting record is abysmal, and he was despised by the people he represented in his home state because he never followed up on any of the promises he made to get elected in the first place. You can't judge a man based on what he says, you have to base it on what he's done. Bringing the troops home from Iraq is far more complicated than simply making a phone call. No matter who the next POTUS is, we won't be leaving Iraq any time soon. Of that I can assure you. I'm not sure where you get the other "don't know what Edwards knows". John Edwards has the LEAST amount of experience among all the front runners on both side of the Isle. He's the least qualified as far as "what he knows". John Kerry was always a front runner for the nomination. John Dean grabbed an early lead but self destructed, all but handing the nomination to Kerry. Edwards doesn't have the support of the voters in his own home state, has a small, poor track record in politics, and simply trails by too much this close to the primaries to be considered a viable candidate." Round 4 james94: "John Edwards has never been given the chance to get the job done which i quote my opponet has said.As far as getting the oil refineries to go down we don't need to drill we need to regulate it which no candidate has done. Shame on them.We are also quoted by my opponet that john edwards can't get his state to support him who cares what matters is what he does.my answer for a poorman is not that hes not educated but he can't win because the wealthy controls the white house.congress nor the president has done anything in 8 years wake up america isn't time we give a real person a chance whos for the people.And this is what John Edwards stands for.Plus what are we going to do if nothing is done in the next 8 years because of these candidates who lie to us.If john edwards does't win than a independent will.WE need strong leadership And i think john edwards can provide this." mmadderom: "John was never "given the chance"? Edwards was a U.S. Senator who voted to authorize full force against Iraq. I quote Senator Edwards at the time: "Almost no one disagrees with these basic facts: that Saddam Hussein is a tyrant and a menace; that he has weapons of mass destruction and that he is doing everything in his power to get nuclear weapons; that he has supported terrorists; that he is a grave threat to the region, to vital allies like Israel, and to the United States; and that he is thwarting the will of the international community and undermining the United Nations' credibility." Now that he seeking the Presidency, he all of a sudden believes the war was a bad idea. Baloney. He's doing what he always does, taking whatever position the polls say is most popular. Who cares if the people of his own state support him? We should. They elected him to office once and found out very quickly that what he says and what he does are very different things. I have no idea what you mean by "the wealthy contols the White House". Ross Perot was FAR more wealthy than George Bush and Bill Clinton combined, yet didn't come close to winning that election. In fact, Clinton was the only NON wealthy person in the election. And what that has to do with John Edwards is beyond me. He's the WEALTHIEST politician in the race this year, by far. If Edwards doesn't win then an Independent will? Was that a joke? No independent stands any chance of winning a national election." Round 5 james94: "I think that Sadam Hussein was killed because of oil. John Edwards would find more efficient and economical solutions to our oil /fuel problems. John Edwards is a candidate who will work along side the average American family who is middle class. John Edwards would find ways to bring our men and women in the military home to the safety of their friends and families. Our oposition has stated that we were in Iraq because of president Hussein , which I find is not true. John Edwards would find universal health care for all of America. We as Americans should find efficient ways to regulate our oil and gas . Our oponent had stated that congress controls the United States oil which is not true. The oil refineries on United States soil are not being used because it is cheaper to use the oil over seas. John Edwards is a big fan of education for our children . John Edwards would control our borders more effectively ,then they are now. Hillary Clinton would be very debatable due to the fact that she is very hypocritical. Hillary Clinton has voted in congress on the republican side on important issues,regarding our military.Is she really a democrat? Mr.John Edwards would clean up the political mess that Mr.Bush has made. A poor man cannot win because the rich man has the main control of our government which is not for the people. We as citizens should be allowed to voice our opinions to our government officials, but they do not listen to us on the whole ,so our opinion is not voiced. I think that the congress should ask the average person what they think before they vote so that they have an informed opinion of the candidate.John Edwards would bea great president ,because he would be for the people." mmadderom: "You think Saddam Hussein was killed because of oil? For starters he was tried, convicted, and hanged by the Iraqi Government for war crimes. The United States had nothing to do with his fate. We found him and turned him over to the Iraqi authorities. Do you know that by Iraq forming a new Government we now have LESS control over Iraqi oil, not more? Edwards has done absolutely nothing either as a public servant or as a private citizen with a huge, energy guzzling home, to indicate he would, or has any interest in "finding a more efficient and economical solutions to our oil/fuel problems". Not a single thing. Actions speak much louder than words. Where is Edwards going to find this "universal health care"? It's not lost, it's simply not cost effective in any of it's current forms. Edwards hasn't come out with a comprehensive plan to change that. Again, just a lot of hot air with no action to back it up. I think you might be confused as to what a refinery is. First, Congress most certainly DOES regulate them. They are for turning crude oil into usable fuels. No, it is NOT more cost effective to import gasoline and fuel oil than it is to refine it here. Congress has prevented a much needed expansion of refineries for a couple of decades now. That severely limits gasoline production, driving up price. Again you speculate with "John Edwards is a big fan of Education", as if the other candidates aren't. Being a fan of something and having a plan to improve it are two entirely different things. On your border control argument, again, Edwards has done nothing in the past and given no plan on this issue. He simply mimics what the polls say the voters want to here with no clear vision on fixing the problems. This has always been Edwards Modus Operandi, and is why he has never been an effective leader. What does Hillary have to do with Edwards? Last I checked there are some 15 candidates still running for President, not just Edwards and Clinton. In short, Edwards can not win, will not win, and has done nothing to suggest he should win other than repeat whatever the poll on the issue of the day says most people support. A well trained Parrot could mimic poll numbers just as well as John Edwards, that doesn't make it the best choice for office."